This invention pertains generally to abrading machines and more particularly to grinding apparatus and wheels.
In centerless grinders and other grinding apparatus of the prior art, liquid coolants or grinding fluids are commonly applied to the point of contact between the grinding wheel and workpiece to dissipate the heat generated by the grinding process and to contain the dust from the wheel and workpiece. In the grinding of materials such as nuclear fuel pellets containing plutonium, uranium oxide, beryllia and similar materials, the dust presents a particularly serious problem and must be carefully contained.